Pulling A Cinderella
by morgan-marquez
Summary: Lily is forced to marry a man she could never love. How will things end? As always, R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing creation that is Harry Potter. I leave all the boasting and bragging rights to J.K. Rowling she deserves them. I also don't own the song Angel by Jack Johnson. This kinda popped into my head one late night and had to get it down. Hope you enjoy it! As it should be, read and review!

Pulling A Cinderella

You've heard the Muggle story right? The beautiful girl with the beautiful face and beautiful blonde hair goes to the ball, and at the stroke of midnight she leaves her Prince Charming with nothing but a shoe? Well that is how my wedding day went. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning…

"Lily! Down stairs now, please!" my father yelled. For days I've been sneaking out to meet the love of my life, Scorpius Malfoy. My parents knew we dated at Hogwarts but they thought he broke up with me the year he left. They were so wrong.

I've never been so in love before. He was my world. My everything. He called me his angel. He used to bring me down to the lake, guitar in hand, and play me a song called Angel. The song he sings to himself when he misses me. The song he sang when I told him I was engaged. Again, getting ahead of myself.

I walked into the basement kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmuald Place and gaped at the sight in front of me. Sterling Dae, in all his big-headed glory, stood wearing a blue button down shirt, black slacks, and black shoes, hair over greased and teeth sparkling. I swear the boy's hero is Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Lily you and Sterling are to be married next month," my father beamed.

"No!" I yelled. I couldn't let this happen. I don't care if I break the bloody git's heart! But I had no choice. Sterling and I were to be married by the end of August. A summer wedding at the Burrow. Like my father's and brothers' before me. I'd be standing next to Sterling at the altar, not Scorpius. If only I knew how to tell him.

"Scorpius, we need to talk," I shouted over the wind. We met on the beach near his house. He sat in the sand, jeans rolled up to his knees, and his blue v-neck showing off his tan biceps.

"Of course, Lily. But, I have something to say first," he smirked. He picked up his guitar. Oh, no. He's going to sing.

_I've got an Angel._

_She doesn't wear any wings._

_She wears a heart that can melt my own,_

_She wears a smile that can make me _

_Wanna sing._

_She gives me presents_

_With her presence alone._

_She gives me everything I could wish for_

_She gives me kisses on the lips_

_Just for_

_Coming home._

_She could make angels._

_I've seen it with my own eyes._

_You gotta be careful when you've got good love_

_Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying._

_But you're so busy changing the world,_

_Just one smile can change all of mine_

_We share the same soul._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We share the same soul_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We share the same soul_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Mm, mm, mm, mm_

God he makes me want to cry! A tear rolls down my cheek. How can I tell him?

"Lily Luna Potter. My angel. Will you marry me?" he pleaded. He held the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. A solid gold band with diamonds encircling a large emerald in the center. It must've cost a fortune. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Scorpius, I'm engaged," I whispered. His face got red.

"What?" he growled. I backed up the dune.

"You have to believe me! I didn't want this! My parents set me up. I'll think of something, I promise!" I begged. I slipped and fell. He stormed past me, kicking up sand as he went, leaving me with nothing but a memory of a song and tears in my eyes.

A month went by fast. I stood in my mother's old room at the Burrow, watching the guests file in under the gold tent set up in the yard. A head of shaggy blonde hair caught my attention. He walked in with my brother and his wife, clad in emerald dress robes. Scorpius looked amazing and it was hard to believe that I wasn't being suffocated by this dress to marry him. The dress was pure white with gold embroidery at the waist. It was a corset dress and tied in the back. My long red curls were piled on top of my head, resting behind a goblin made tiara. I looked, if I say so myself, beautiful, and I'd would break Scorpius's heart the minute he saw me.

"Lily Potter, do you take Sterling Dae as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Ministry wizard.

"I- No, I do not," I protested. I turned and raced up the aisle, feeling one shoe come off as I ran. My curls came loose, my makeup smudged from the tears running down my face, and my feet were cut up from running up the gravel driveway and to a random tree somewhere along the road. I sat there and wept until a friendly face came along.

"Miss? I believe you dropped this," he said kindly. I looked up. Scorpius was kneeling on one knee with my shoe in one hand. I made a noise somewhere in between a giggle and a hiccup. He grinned. He slipped my shoe back on my foot and held out his hand.

" I appreciate what you did for me," he said softly, pulling me into a hug. I nodded into his shoulder.

"If the offer is still available, I'd like to accept your proposal," I whispered. He knelt again and pulled the ring from his pocket, and in one swift motion, placed it on my finger and kissed me. Taking whatever breath I had left away.

"I love you, Angel," he laughed, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Prince Charming," I answered back.


	2. AN

A/N: Hey readers! I've had a request to add more to the story. To let you know, tipster who I shall not name, I fully intend to do so! Keep reading!

**~Deppsdarling963**


End file.
